Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Look at the FAOTW. The voting system has restarted. Come and vote NOW! Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 04:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *The Monaco skin has been fixed! Come out of your Monobook shells, everyone! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *Monaco screwed up, so the SB and layour are broke. For chatting,use the IRC or talk pages and the MonoBook skin as a backup skin. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 22:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm no longer using the Shout Box. If you want to talk to me, use my talk page or the Wiki IRC. MONOBOOK FTW! --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 20:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Any ideas how to distribute this movie once it is finished? File size will probably be over 20 bytes. Through e-mail, file share, YouTube/Metacafe etc.??? Leave your ideas on my talk page. -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? Click Here! 19:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *WE NEED JANITORS AND FIREMEN: to sign up go to the requestf for adminship page and go to the bottom, (http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship) Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 17:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *If you need help getting around the new UI, see . DO NOT ROLLBACK MONACO TOOLBOX TO PREVIOUS VERSIONS. *Guys, I may not be as active as before. I have now partially quit. But I will still edit. Gooday! Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 07:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *I am sorry for my horrid actions. I promise I will never say anything bad about the wiki. Everyone here rocks (excpet vandals) and this wiki is AWESOME! I'll stay and edit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Please sign This to get The Evil ben Blocked (Note: The Page is on the Club Penguin Wiki). Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * Please see this. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 20:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * It's SpongeBob Squarepants birthday today, July 14th! I think he is now 23/24! Woohoo! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 16:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * You may have allready heard this, but CP is holding another Penguin Tales Contest, and I'm going to try and enter. My entry will include Me, and my best friend Tails. I still need to think of a plot though, but if I can the story will be Ninja related. Wish me luck. --Speeddasher *Okay. I have left this wiki. I put the quit notice on my page a long time ago, and nobody cared! Only Zapwire, Happyface, and Hat Pop want me back. That's just sad. Everyone else just ignored it. Bye Bye, not that anyone cares...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *Hi all, It's Trisk! I'm at a friends in my new town (Derry/Londonderry/Stroke City, Northern Ireland, UK)! Shouldn't be long 'til we get internet, so I'd just like to say I'll be back soon, and I miss all you guys! See ya's after a while! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *iTS TIME TO RID THE WIKIA WORLD OF THE EVIL THAT IS THE REAL BEN, Ubefuzzy says that in order to get ben banned wikiwide we need enough users to sign a petition, the petition is here (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Get_Ben_blocked_Wikia_Wide_Campaign!#Sign_here), THANKYOU AND IF YOU HATE VILE CYBER-BULLIES LIKE BEN YOU SHOULD SIGN ITLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) * Hello, folks! We would like to remind you that excessive blog editing is discouraged and that your blog is not your main contribution to this wiki. I know, I know... the blogs are so cool that you want to use them all day, but there's always the mainspace to contend to! Read this for more. Thank you! *Please sign Forum:Bring Back Metalmanager‎! Save him! --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 11:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Please help expand this article out of respect for Billy Mays. --Speeddasher * We have decided to open up sysop requests again, but only 2! More will be deleted. They are open on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship now. Only 2, so hurry! On that note, see Forum:The Last Sysops & Forum:New Systems for more on it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) * TurtleShroom gave me fate into not quitting, so I am not quitting. I will be here full-time, beside TurtleShroom, ZapWire, Explorer, Leekduck, Hat Pop, Speeddasher & Kwiksilver. More with Kwiksilver as we are planning a (hit) story. Go to Forum:The Last Sysops. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *Club Penguin Island *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Dorkugal! The island nation of Dorkugal is a technology hot spot; as well as the site of the first explorers since Pengiaville. Populated almost entirely by nerds, the landscape is very odd indeed. Yet despite all of these amazing technological advancements, their shipbuilding skills match that of the 1500s' era of Europe. In other words: wooden, wind powered galleons with a GPS on them. ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Absences currently with planned end Full Absences Partial Absences (could still edit but not so actively) Absences currently with no planned end Full Absences Partial Absences Absences starting Later NONE. Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main